An iron-based metal bearing cap to be cast as a core into a light metal member such as a bearing cover has been conventionally proposed as disclosed in JPS61-45108A.
The bearing cap to be cast as a core is formed by a pair of bosses each including a bolt hole for fixing and a transverse member which forms a bearing surface between the bosses to connect between the bosses and includes recesses on opposite side surfaces. By integrally casting this bearing cap as a core into the light metal member such as a bearing cover, the material of the bearing cover can enter the recesses of the core and the two members can be satisfactorily bonded.